Demon's Etiquette
by Kwahzutah
Summary: AU in which Mephisto takes Rin and the newly awakened Yukio to Gehenna to acknowledge their birthright as demons. But behaving in "high society" is hard, and there are thousands of facets to growing as a demon. Series of ficlets revolving around this idea. Continuity will be in no particular order.


So, I really have no excuse for this.

READ HERE FOR EXPLANATION: This is a series of ficlets revolving around the idea of Mephisto taking the twins to Gehenna and teaching them what it is to be a demon. Inspired by the Mephisto and Rin's conversation at the end of chapter 30, so I dunno if there will be spoilers. I will be posting chapters in no particular order within the time frame of the story, but I as it progresses I will have a list of each chapter in order for those who need it. :)

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: Rin is tired of Satan picking on him in public places. Satan thinks he's too cute.

* * *

"You!" The young demon yelled, pointing his obnoxious finger in Rin's face. "I want your place!"

Okumura rolled his eyes and stared at Yukio's blank face. How did this kid not know who he was? Didn't he realize the twins hadn't fought into the hierarchy at all? Rin, personally, didn't want to risk Satan getting further threatened and kicking their asses to save face.

"I haven't battled to move higher." Rin glared at the little snot. "Leave me be, child."

The kid was furious, a vein popping on his forehead at the insult. Rin caught Mephisto's eye over his shoulder – still checking for his views even after leaving. The powerful demon was smiling faintly, likely thinking exactly what Rin was.

Demons had demanded retribution for far lesser things than some youngling challenging them. It was within his rights at that point to await an apology, which was an ironic thing considering the vast number of times Rin had dealt out apologies. The current situation could go any direction. The kid could apologize properly, and it would all end. Or he could fight Rin, who would then forcibly exact his due from the loser.

He narrowed his bright eyes, letting his power trickle against the kid to press against him, urging him to the ground. Rin stood tall and proud, a dark and demanding presence. The spectators closest could see one of his pupils become a blue flame, twisting and threatening.

"C'mon, fight!" The kid said haughtily, ignoring his chance to make quick amends. He threw a fist at Rin and ruined that opportunity.

Rin sidestepped and harshly tapped his arm with a claw, breaking the bone in two. They were moving and twirling, the elder demon with the upper hand throughout. Finally he grasped the child by the throat, seeing their audience calculating from the sides. How awful! He'd meant to never have his abilities gauged; might as well give them a show.

He released his blue flames into his hand. They sprang to life around the kid's neck, but did not burn. Defeated, the child's eyes grew enormous at the sight of Satan's fire, knowing that mere willpower could make it hot.

Rin dropped him to the floor, waiting expectantly. He would not ask for his due, it would be given. Or else.

The young demon finally seemed to feel the weight of Rin's power shoving him and realized what he must do. Mortified at losing in front of the majority of Gehenna's court, he gazed up at Rin with a contrite face and wordlessly begged forgiveness.

Rin turned and strode over to Yukio. The action said enough – You are forgiven, but unworthy to have it acknowledged. Yukio was slightly smiling, but worry was beneath it. Would they now have to fight?

Slow clapping pierced the silence. Upon the armchair at the other end of the hall, Satan sat with his hair swept over a shoulder and legs elegantly crossed.

"You did _so_ well." He praised. "But the baby should practice his apologies; that was dreadful! I seem to recall how prettily you could apologize. Come remind me, little one, so that I may refresh my memories."

Satan's smile was gentle and cruel. Rin glanced from side to side, frozen. Was he serious? Rin had done nothing wrong! He didn't deserve such public humiliation!

But what could he do? That was a direct order, and if he refused to kneel of his own accord he would be forced to make a real apology in front of everyone. What an awful devil!

Slow steps dragged him through the crowd of grinning and dumbfounded demons alike, right before his father. Rin looked hard into those bottomless eyes, unable to believe he was actually doing this, then sank to his knees on the floor beside the seated demon. He looked upwards – the asshole liked that, of course – and with wide and blank eyes blinked.

"The real thing is much better, of course," he laughed. "but you're rather obedient now, aren't you?"

Rin cocked his head. "Yes?"

And when the evil countenance dismissed him, Rin high-tailed it out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

"Argh!" Rin screamed, hurling a chair at the wall. Yukio watched from a surviving chair, while Mephisto was seated on the counter with a sardonic smile.

"Why is he doing this! He's publicly treating me like his bitch!" Rin flung himself to sit angrily on the ground, arms crossed. "He can't possibly feel that threatened!"

"Father always did like to pick on cute things." Mephisto commented. "I think he finds you endearing when you're embarrassed."

Rin's face burned. "That's gross."

"Think about it, brother!" Yukio urged. "instead of killing you, he _bites your tail_. He marks you for the future. He demands your submission to him all the time..."

"Are you saying fucking _Satan_ is flirting with me?" Rin spluttered.

"I agree with Yukio. He only ever sees you in public places, so those are naturally the areas where he bullies you. I think if you give him the chance to do so in private instead, these incidents will cease."

Rin gaped.

Yukio nodded. "You should just get it over with, brother. It may as well be on your terms."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." Rin groaned, sneaking down the corridor. He paused to drop his face into his hands and shuddered.

He stopped at an enormous door and gulped, then knocked. He could hear the angry sigh within(probably Satan deciding how to kill the one disturbing him). The door opened and Rin was greeted with the sight of the exasperated demon seated at a table.

The demon's face quickly morphed into something akin to desire and he beckoned. "Well, little one, I was certainly not expecting to see you."

Every step seemed to lead Rin to the annoying, dirty, passionate sex everyone said Satan wanted from him. He put on his most innocent, cute face and moved beside the demon and leaned against him, _pouting_.

"You've been picking on me." Rin said.

"Is it true you and your brother sleep with your tails curled together?" the demon deadpanned with a grin. "Even children don't do that."

"Why are you so mean?" Rin leaned his face closer, eyes huge.

"Why?" the demon asked, eyes glinting. He stood, Rin backing away as he advanced.

Then all of Satan's power pressed down against Rin, pushing and prodding and rushing into his lungs. It was as though a ball inside his chest had reverse-gravity. His ears rang. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, the temperature making him tremble.

The demon king walked a full circle around him, finally stopping where he could see little Rin sprawled on the ground at his feet. "At our first encounter, I fully intended to kill the originator of that nasty outburst. But then you knelt like a good boy and did your number. Yet I still desired to punish you for your insolence."

He leaned closer, face curious. "But when I moved to ignore you, you did something I did not expect. You put your _tail_ in my hand. And you blushed so sweetly when I grasped it – it's sensitive, yes? Even moreso than another demon's..."

Tears leaked down Rin's face at the raw power bearing down on him. He'd done nothing wrong, yet the feeling of it made him want to plead for forgiveness. Satan grasped his chin, almost too gently.

"You see, any other demon would've taken my punishment. They would have given me their pain, their suffering... You, little one, gave me your vulnerability. And I find that very desirable."

His hand mussed the side of Rin's hair. "That is why I pick on you. That is why you aren't dead right now. Because I am merciful to someone as pretty as you."

Satan spun on his heel and reclaimed his seat, leaning back and surveying the young demon shaking on the floor. "But I do believe you came to offer yourself? Thinking to trick me? Come and say sorry like a good boy. I do enjoy when you apologize."

Even when Rin lurched forwards to get up and approach, the demon's power didn't lift. He groaned low in his throat, crawling over to him – his legs wouldn't lift him with that terrible energy holding the atmosphere down. But Satan was entirely unaffected.

Rin knelt between the demons legs, cheek pressed against a thigh as he pleaded with his eyes – the power in the air was making his mind into a buzz, blurring his thoughts. One of the demon king's hands went to his head, turning his face this way and that as though to inspect him.

Satan rested his hands on the armrest of the chair. "I'm waiting. Surely you can do better than this?"

Rin gasped, breath coming shorter. His fingers scrabbled against the demon's knee, trying to find a hold. His tail emerged from hiding, the tuft of hair on the end moving to rest in Satan's hand.

"Isn't this a familiar situation?" The demon smirked, tightening his grip and the clouds lifted slightly, still hovering on the edges of Rin's consciousness. "I could get used to this."

And the demon experimentally rubbed his hand along the tail, chuckling as the younger male between his knees shuddered, teeth digging into his lower lip. He continued, enjoying the reactions on Rin's face as he tensed and grew aroused, until finally his eyes rolled back and he slumped sideways against a long leg.

"How cute." Satan didn't relinquish his grip. "I wonder how many times I could make you come like this?"

"Hahhhh..." Rin panted against his leg, eyes glassy.

And the demon king continued to abuse the tail for what seemed like hours to poor Rin, drawing mangled breaths and sighs from the younger demon as he was forced to orgasm over and over again.

Finally Rin removed his face from where it was buried in Satan's hipbone, arms wrapped around the demon's midsection and holding on tightly. He tried to keep his eyes open as he looked up at his tormentor.

"S-stop..." He breathed, cheeks wet from his tears. He was shaking violently, body oversensitive from too many orgasms. His body felt as if all its strength were gone.

Rin gripped the demon king tighter. "I-I can't-"

His words cut off in a soft cry as Satan shifted his grip on the tail. The demon held it up before his eyes to observe closely, then looked to Rin with an amused leer. He bit down harshly on it and drew forth a final orgasm before Rin tottered onto his back, mouth open to fight for air.

"You're too cute." The demon king smiled.

Deep in his pleasure-fogged mind Rin was positively embarrassed at the entire thing. He drew his tail out of the demon's grip with a wince and sat up again with difficulty. "You're mean."

The comment drew a hearty laugh from the older demon. Rin stood on legs that felt like jelly, steadying himself on the arm of Satan's chair, and drew his cloak around him, stumbling out of the room with all the dignity he could muster.

Yukio took one look at the disheveled Rin walking into their bedroom and gasped. "Brother!"

Rin collapsed onto the bed beside Yukio, legs unable to carry him any further; his body still spasmed occasionally. Rin couldn't bring an expression to his face.

"Are you alright?" Yukio was checking him over, looking for nonexistent injuries. "You're flushed! Did he-"

Rin laughed sourly. "I'm just a baby compared to him. He just enjoyed the show. Didn't even take part."

"I'm sorry, brother. I should never have put you up to this!" Yukio frowned.

The smaller brother sighed. "It would have happened eventually. And it wasn't entirely terrible. Just really scary."

So Yukio urged his brother into the bed and the twins fell asleep together, tails twined around one another.

* * *

0_0 They do sleep with tails together! So I hope everyone enjoyed it, let me know how you like it! Are there any questions of my demon!headcanon that could be addressed? Are there any milestones or facets of their lives you'd like to see?


End file.
